t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
StarClan/Roleplay
((Yeah. After what Dapple said, I decided to stick with this, but thanks)) Rainfall remained seated, her eyes simply as cold as they were when she had been alive, but something deep behind them showed that she cared for this tom, almost as a son. As soon as Tigerstripe padded away, the old she-cat got up and took a few pawsteps forward, "Mothflight." She mewed, touching his head with a small, almost inaudible purr, "I give you the life of wisdom. The knowoledge that no matter what, your clan will be right with you, and they are yours to protect." She spoke finally, "And with this life, I hope you will use it well, and know right from wrong, and the timings of all things. And I hope you will not let your ambition get the better of you, as others, less wise, have." Rainfall mewed softly. She dipped her head a small bit before taking a few steps back and turning around. ~Rainfall ((Let's have this one to be nice feeling instead of pain like some? Strength, listening, care, protection, consideration, wisdom. Any more?))★Darкsнïne★ 01:21, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ((Lol, I've already wrote the paragraph)) Mothflight padded forward touching her head cautiously. A deep grieving flame flickered inside him again, and he was almost choked under her icy gaze. Wisdom, the key to leadership. ''He thought, his claws kneading into the ground. As Rainfall's life slit through him, an icy water rushed into his body. The tabby tom staggered backwards, pulling forward against the current. The sensation soon faded away and Mothflight stood taller once again. --Mothflight(star) (could have mercy, sympathy, trust(althought listening pretty much had trust in it), bravery. There are many that could still be given.)-Whitestar (Oooh, could Honeypetal's mommy possibly give him a life for Optimism? :D) ((Go for it so we can finish.)) - Dapple (yeah, can I do a dead kit for mercy? Her name will be Willowkit?)-Whitestar ((There's only one life left to give...)) - Dapple (hmmm.. what were they? I don't think we have 8 already...)-Whitestar ((Remove if unwanted, Ripple :3)) The last cat to step foward had quite a striking resemblance of a cat Mothflight(star) knew, in fact, this cat was her mother. Bloomleaf gave the tabby tom a warm smile, motioning for him to sit down with a flick of her tail. "I must look quite familiar, don't I? I am Bloomleaf, a warrior of ShadowClan, mother of Honeypetal." The ruddy ticked tabby introduced herself with a curt nod. She then stepped forward, letting her nose touch the new leader's. "Alright, let's finish this, your Clan needs their new leader. With this life, I give you Optimism. Use it to guide not only your paws, but the paws of your Clanmates to a brighter future. Let them now that there's always a light at the end of a dark tunnel, and no matter what happens, it'll always be there. Keep your head high, young Mothstar, and be sure to make sure your Clan knows that things can always get better." Once finished, Bloomleaf stepped back to give Mothflight(star) a firm nod and a small smile. "...Follow your heart, Mothstar, though my daughter does have a little bit of affection for you, follow ''your heart, not hers... But please, do say Hi to her for me, and inform her that I love her, and will always watch over her."Silverstar 02:23, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ((Actually, I think there are 2 spots left.)))★Darкsнïne★ 02:35, March 17, 2015 (UTC) 1. Bloomleaf 2. Rainfall 3. Tigerstripe 4. Redclaw 5. Hawkgaze? Omg sorry I forgot 6. Whitestar 7. Speedystorm 8. Snowfur ((Guys. We are done...)) - Dapple (No. Dapple is right because Dapplestream(star) is still alive so he only gets 8 lives like when Sunstar became leader and Pinestar was still alive.)-Whitestar ((Actually, the reason that happened is because Pinestar had one life left. He never revoked it. In Dapplestream's case, she revoked all. Leaders already have one life. They gain only 8 extra to add up to 9 lives. Sunstar received 7 lives. That's why he had 8. It's a confusing process.)) - Dapple no leaders always recieve 9 lives, not eight. tallstar ((White, I understand you are showing me proof but oh my god do not copy and paste information. Just link it. And anyway, alright. Whatever on the information from the wikia. But in reality, I find that concept now extremely wrong. Leaders are already born with one life. They should only gain extra 8, not 9. Then it would seem as if they're gaining 10. And instead of bringing up so many suggestions and statements and a debate, you could of just roleplayed the kit. Because that's obviously what you wanted all along.)) - Dapple ((So only 8 lives, sorry Silver.)) Moth''star's fur was buffeted by the gentle, warm breeze as he looked at the transparent starry cats. The newly made leader dipped his head in respect and gratefulness. "Thank you, all of you, for making my leadership possible. I will look forward to you for guidiance." Mothstar mewed, lifting his chin as he perked back his ears. ((Isn't Snowfur supposed to give a warning or something like that?)) --Mothstar ((Aaaagh idk what's happening anymore. But I was supposed to give you your name 'Mothstar' with the words "I hail you by your new name, _____star. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ____Clan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." But it's okay. It doesn't matter.)) Every warrior that once stood before Mothstar, began to banish slowly, one by one. In the end, only one remained and it was Snowfur. She moved slowly towards the new leader, to make better eye contact. She slightly chuckled to herself, "I knew she was trouble." She sat down and she let her yellow gaze bore into the tom, speaking up, "Mothstar, you cannot tell anybody what you've seen and the news you're about to receive." She then hesitated, as if to think what she was going to say, "Bring back the forgotten or let it become a threat itself." ((Wow that was a bad choice of words.)) - Dapple ((Sorry D: I guess I was definitely impatient on that one. Cats were calling him Mothstar and stuff, so I got confused)) Mothstar's eyes grew wide as his pupils shrunk. He pricked his ears cautiously forward as if he was straining to hear what the white she-cat had to say. He was flustered. At his leader ceremony, there was a warning. The tom swallowed, but his throat felt too dry. "The forgotten?" Mothstar croaked, thoughts billowing into his mind quickly. ''What ''has been forgotten? He mused, breaking eye contact with the starry she-cat. --Mothstar She dipped her head to Mothstar, turning around to walk away. "Good luck, Mothstar. I am still glad to see that ShadowClan continues to live on in good paws all the time." She stopped and said, "Also, there's a new clan. You might run across it before you make it to your own camp." She then faded away into nothing more but another bright star in Silverpelt. ((You're fine.)) - Dapple ((So at eyou gonna wake up now?))★Darкsнïne★ 23:53, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ((That prophecy tho.)) Mothstar nodded, fighting back a need to call out to Snowfur. He didn't fully understand the strange prophecy. Unsheathing his claws in annoyance, he forced his prickling shoulder fur to lie flat. He was a leader now, and he had a Clan to return to. Mothstar lifted his head to stare at Silverpelt once more, spotting many glistening stars on the starry surface. The scent of the StarClan cats still loomed in the air as Mothstar awoke from his dream. The cold tang of the Waterfall's pond stung his nose. He staggered backwards, exhausted even though he had slept through a long amount of sleep. Twitching his whiskers, the tom kept his tail high as he made his way through Loud Maw's Cave, his ears pricked forward. Mothstar reached the exit, light searing into his eyes. He curled his lip in annoyance as his bleary eyes adjusted to the bright light. Soon, the tom was making his way swiftly across the meadow, his paws trudging along the long stalks of grass. Mothstar soon rounded near the Grove, craning his neck to see the full image of the tree. Suddenly, a thought came to his head. ''The new Clan... ''He recalled, drawing in a leafy scent that was tinted with vegetation. Flicking his tail in curiousity, the tom continued to pad along the trail he left off. ''Would they be ShadowClan's rivals or alliance? ''Mothstar thought, his whiskers twitching. After a long journey, the grey leader drew in a gaint wiff of ShadowClan scent, familiarity rising in his chest. ''Home, he thought, beginning to fasten his gait. --Mothstar Redclaw took a step forward, her fur bristling as her blunt gaze trailed into the Dark Forest. Flamestar22 01:51, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Mudspots sat in the shade of a sprouting willow tree, admiring the wide blossoms that were beginnning to unfold. She closed her eyes as a soft warm breeze flew through her fur, her brown tabby markings sleek in the light sunlight. She noticed RedClaw, staggering to her paws as she padded towards the starry warrior. "Redclaw?" Mudspots meowed, cocking her head in confusion as her olive-eyes sparkled. "Is there something troubling you?" Ripple.of.mc 02:31, April 8, 2015 (UTC) As Birchseeker made it out of the forest and into the tunnel of the cave, a chill ran down his spine. This wasn't his first time visiting StarClan but he hadn't seen them in a while. He shook out his fur as he was facing the waterfall raining down into a small pool on the surface of the cave. It's bright blue look reflected well and gave enough light to see. He laid close to it, and encouraged Featherstep to do the same. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:49, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Featherstep followed Birchseeker into the den, assuming that he knew what he was doing. She followed his lead and lay down in front of the small pool, confusion lacing her thoughts. "What now?" She whispered softly.-Featherstep "Dip your nose into the pool and wait for StarClan," he did as he told Featherstep, his eyes closing and falling into a deep, unusual darkness. When he opened his eyes, he was not laying by the pool, but was instead, sitting a few fox-lengths away from the center of an open clearing. Silverpelt shone brightly above, stars twinkling more beautiful than in reality. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:18, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (Wow, I luv your sig Dapple <3) Redclaw flicked an ear, turning to face Mudspots, her pale green eyes soft. "No, I'm fine. It's just, I-" She closed her eyes, sighing. "I miss MoonClan, and I'm sad that it had to go." She shuffled her paws, knowing what she had been saying was ridiculous. MoonClan was gone, and it was never coming back. Flamestar22 02:23, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong looked up, padding to the edge of the dark forest border. "I've heard they were awakening, poisoning a young cat's dreams." He sighed. "Just as I feared. Redclaw, have you heard of this?" He turned to the russet she-cat in question. ((Whose first?))★Darкsнïne★ 02:28, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Featherstep felt anxious, and nervous, as Birchseeker fell asleep. She followed his orders, and almost instantly after making contact with the pool, she was thrust into a bright landscape. Silverpelt shown brightly above, so close that Featherstep felt as though she could almost touch it. The ground below her was covered in a white mist that seemed to glow, contrasting with the black behinf the stars. She stood in the center of a small clearing. She looked around wildly for Birchseeker, and saw him a little ways behind her. She looked back forward, not knowing what to say, so she said nothing, only waited.-Featherstep(yo dapple wanna go first? u r good at this thing) ((Who is giving the lives? IS it all the same catas who gave lives to Mothstar?)) ~Rainfall (Wait, what's happening?) Redclaw flexed her claws, letting out another massive sigh. "Sadly, yes. I heard only a few days ago, and it worries me. I hope LeafClan will be alright, and I hope they have strength to win the battle they are up for."Flamestar22 02:32, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Some of them can because know one dead really knows her. If Dapple doesn't want to, I'll volunteer to go first, second, third, whatever you guys choose.))~Dark Mudspots nodded, she understood, but something inside her made her question everything. "LeafClan needs that land, all land is needed to keep a Clan healthy and well-fed." The brown tabby nervously shuffled her paws, voices distracted her as she flicked her ears. "Come on, Redclaw. Featherstep is going to recieve her lives." She gave a nod, and padded towards the clearing, waiting patiently as she shook her starry pelt. Ripple.of.mc 02:41, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (I'll give a life, but I don't even know. Featherstep is a deceased cat of mine ;-;) "Coming," The starry she-cat grunted, gazing down at the starry concrete floor. Everything had spung inside her mind. Flamestar22 02:46, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong nodded, approaching with a shimmering pelt. "Yes,and a young tom named Crabclaw seems to be affected first by them. Now, Whose to be first?" He whispered almost inaudible to the clan cat.~Birdsong (yeah, I'll go first.) Snowfur padded into the clearing besides the others, quietly grumbling to herself. She never enjoyed being late to a leader ceremony. A few days ago she had given ShadowClan's new promising leader a live, and to her it was of course important, but this was a new clan and she needed to be present. She anxiously waited for the rest of the cats to appear so she could begin. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:31, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Talonpelt appeared from the bushes, his eyes raking the clearing. The light-grey tabby quietly made his way to Mudspots and Redclaw, sitting down on his haunches as he watched the starry cats appeared. This was going to be the first time he was giving a life. He purred, a warm feeling sprouting in his chest. Ripple.of.mc 03:33, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Webwhisker padded slowly towards the clearing, standing beside Snowfur. He gave a small nod and smile to Featherstep. He was happy that he was now with Starclan, but also upset that he had to leave so urgently. She nodded to Snowfur, signalling that she should begin. "Everyone is already here, and if they aren't, ther will be soon. Let's get started, we don't want a new clan to go without a leader for very long."-Webwhisker ((Uh. Okay. I'll give a life)) Rainfall was seated, grooming herself before she got up and followed the others. She stood beside Webwhisker, looking him up and down with her always cold, stony eyes. ~Rainfall (Reminder: Featherstep will not be called Featherstar until every life is given. Then, Snowfur will proceed to finish the ceremony by closing it off with the words that say her name. Thanks. Also I am redrawing the map and it looks so good ;u; ) She gave a satisfied nod to Webwhisker, her tension leaving her body. She padded forward and stood before Featherstep, "Welcome, Featherstep. It is an honor to have you join us today." She dipped her head and touched noses with the she-cat, "With this life I give you confidence. Use it well to lead your clan during difficult times, in battle and to begin your brand new clan." -Dapplefrost022|Wall 04:22, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw stepped forward on the starry surface, awaiting for the ceremony to begin. Featherstep was going to be the new leader of ThunderClan, and Redclaw was going to give a life to her. She had just recently given a life to the newest ShadowClan leader, Mothstar as well. She felt a cold breeze shiver down her spine, her starry pelt glistening. Flamestar22 12:13, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Featherstep felt humbled by the presence of all these great cats, once warriors of their clans. "It is an honor to be here." She repeated back, before touching her nose to Snowfur's. She was surprised as a rush of searing pain, more pain than she had ever felt before, than she had ever thought she could feel, surged through her body. She felt her back spasm as she clenched her teeth. She was biting so hard that she felt as though she might break them. After the pain subsided, she looked up at Snowfur again, "thank you." She mumbled softly, breathing heavily. Was every life going to hurt that much?-Featherstep She let off a purr as she took a step back, dipping her head in respect for Featherstep. She turned away and padded back to her designated spot between RedClaw and Webwhisker. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:41, April 11, 2015 (UTC) "I guess I'll go next." Murmered Webwhisker as he took a deep breath and stepped forward. "My name is Webwhisker. Featherstep, you are taking a huge step by creating a clan, and that is very honorable..." He trailed off for a moment before continuing again. "But don't let it go to your head. The last cat who created a clan let the acomplishments go to his head, and became evil. He was a ruthless tyrant of a leader, and would kill whoever threatened him. He never showed mercy any day he lived, and his clan suffered for it. I give you a life for mercy. Not everyone is a threat to be dealt with. Some times cats do things for their own reasons. Use this life when deciding what to do in times of war and fighting, and don't kill to express power." Webwhisker touched his nose to Featherstep's before stepping back beside Snowfur again.-Webwhisker Featherstep nodded as Webwhisker spoke, touched by his words. She recieved this life without hesitation, forgetting the pain from the last. She clenched her teeth as the pain scorched through her again, but it hurt much less tha the last, and was soon overcome with feelings of understanding and compassion. "Thank you, Webwhisker. I will use this life well." Her promise felt as true as the moment she was in, she knew she would follow this life. She scanned the other cats, only seven left, ''she thought as she noticed a small kit among them.-Featherstep "Greetings, Featherstep," Redclaw meowed, dipping her head in greetings. "You will be a great leader, and I have strong faith in you." She stepped forward, giving the warrior a lick on the shoulder. "I give you a life for patience. Use it when your Clanmates need you most, and use it for trust." Flamestar22 14:58, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Featherstep mewed her greetings to Redclaw, touching her nose to her's. She clenched her teeth again, expecting more searing pain, but instead she was overwhelmed with a feeling of serenity. She no longer felt anxious to get back to her clan, instead, she trusted that her deputy would be able to handle things. She thanked Redclaw with a smile before preparing for her next life.-Featherstep Redclaw dipped her head, whisking her tail along the starry surface of the ground. She stepped back, awaiting the other cats to give Featherstep her life. Flamestar22 15:45, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Talonpelt acknowledged the other cats with a curt nod. The light silver tabby padded up to Featherstep, lightly touching his muzzle to hers. "Featherstep, it takes a lot of courage and bravery to lead a new Clan. May StarClan guide you as you journey." Talonpelt spoke loudly, his whiskers twitching with each word. "Therefore, I give you the life of bravery and no fear." His starry pelt lit up, and his eyes blazed. "Use this life in honor and protection of your Clan." Talonpelt dipped his head, stepping back as his daughter padded forward. Mudspots purred, happiness firing in her gaze. "Featherstep, it is your responsibility to lead ThunderClan to its best. With that, comes the need of wisdom." The brown tabby smiled, stepping back cautiously. "I give you the life of wisdom, use it well to lead your Clan in the right direction." Mudspots dipped her head, stepping back to stand with her father. Ripple.of.mc 19:00, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Featherstep nodded her greetings to Talonpelt, and touched noses with him with a smile. Her legs felt weak beneath her as the pain seared through her, and her legs seemed to give out from under her. She landed on her side, panting from the pain, and she felt like giving up because of how much the lives hurt. But she was quickly over taken with a rush of new bravery, and she got up again, no longer afraid of the pain. "Thank you." She spoke, her voice slightly hoarse. She gave another weak smile to Mudspots, once again expecting pain upon recieving this life. Instead, when they touched noses, she felt no pain. Instead, she felt as if all of the knowledge of Starclan was thrust into her, and she had a feeling of great understanding. "That one was my favorite." She giggled, happy that it brought her no pain. "Thank you." She nodded to Mudspots again before awaiting her next life, and was slightly surprised to see a small, jet-black kit approaching her, his blue eyes wide with confidence. (ripple im sorry but it works so well.) Skykit approached Featherstep with a large smile, happiness seemed to radiate off of him. "Greeting, Featherstep." He squeaked. "My name is Skykit, and I was a kit of Shadowclan. I died because of neglect. I was never payed attention to, and when I was sick, nobody noticed. Nobody was aware of what was happening." Skykit stood up on his back legs, craning his neck to touch his nose to Featherstep's. "I give you the life of awareness. You should always know what is happening in your clan. Who is loyal, who is not, who is sick, who needs help. Use it to keep your clan strong. The more aware you are of problems, the faster you can fix them." Skykit touched his nose to her's before trotting back to his spot among the others.-Skykit Featherstep found her mouth agape at the kit's wise words, and leaned down to touch noses with him. She found herself wishing she was more aware(lol im so funny) of the oncoming pain that accompanied a new life, and she flinched as her body seized up. The pain felt as though she was being burned from the inside out, and it had been the most intense pain that any of the lives had brought so far. ''The pain of losing a clanmate because you weren't aware. After she regained her composure, she readied herself for the next life Birdsong stepped up. "I'll go next." He whispered and approached Featherstep. "Greetings. You have come a far way through your journey. It takes great courage. With this life, I give you enthusiasm. Even when your clan is let down, never lose it. They need a strong leader with never ending courage. Use it wisely." Birdsong stepped away with twitching whiskers.★Darкsнïne★ 20:13, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Featherstep clenched her teeth as pain went through her again. She felt her body shiver as it flew through her, down her spine. Her nerves felt like they were being crushed, but she was soon over taken by feelings of happiness. "Thank you." She murmered.-Featherstep (2 left, fern and someone else. whoever wants it just go for it i guess.)Whitestar 20:24, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (fern wisdom was givin by mudspots already...) ((AGHHUJILASIUGF SORRY LET ME REWRITE IT I DIDN'T SEE THAT I AM SO SORRY!!!!)) Rainfall waited for a few moments before stepping forward. She looked Featherstep up and down before speaking, "Alas. You journey could not have been easy, my friend. With this life, I give you the gift of belief. Something I was never able to acquire. Use it well, in times of need. You must believe you can achieve the seemingly unachievable. And if you merely believe, you will already be halfway there." She purred before reaching over and setting her nose to Feathersteps before backing away. ~Rainfall ((ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION)) Featherstep purred as she recieved this life. Instead of pulsating pain she instead recieved a sweet tingling feeling. It made her fur stand on end and she was filled with faith, and knowledge that Starclan will always be with her. "Thank you." She mewed politely before waiting for the next cat.-Featherstep(k one more whoever wants it come get it) ((I'll just have Rivertail snag it, I suppose)) Rivertail looked at the she-cat with caring eyes. She then stepped forward, her tail held high, along with her chin, "Featherstep. It is a pleasure to meet you. I do not doubt that your leading skills will be great." She paused before purring lightly, "With this life, I give you the life for spirit. It is much like enthusiasm, but very different. Use it well, and when other cats are feeling down, never let them stay that way. Make them happy. And when you feel down, know that there will always be a light at the end of the tunnel." She concluded before touching her nose to Featherstep's. ~Rivertail (lol i never go mother's love)Featherstep nodded as she recieved this life, clenching her teeth as pain scorched through her. She dug her claws into the ground and arched her back in a spasm. When the seizes stopped she staggered as she regained her balance. "Thank you, thank you all." She meowed loudly to all the cats.-Featherstep(k dapple finish it off. i wanna go back to thunderclan now lol) Snowfur gave a satisfied nod and raised her head, her words booming across the clearing, "I hail you by your new name, Featherstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." She purred as she began to chant, "Featherstar! Featherstar!" while her body began to slowly fade away, a bright but small star shining on Silverpelt once more. -- Birchseeker joined in the chant, ready to go back. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:49, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Webwhisker shuddered as he cut the chanting short with a flick of his tail and a sharp mew. "I get the feeling something important id happening back at your camp, and I feel like you need to get back as soon as you can."-Webwhisker Featherstar was filled with pride at the chants of her new name, puffing out her chest and sitting up tall. She had already forgotten the pain of the lives, the aching of her muscles. It was replaced with a seemingly endless fountain of pride and happiness. At Wenwhisker's words she immidiately knew what he meant. "You are right. Birchseeker, it is time to leave, I fear that Coalfeather has began her kitting." With those words she awoke from the pool, giving a short prod to awake Birchseeker before sprinting out of the cave and back into Thunderclan territory.-Featherstar Talonpelt felt like a prickly thorn slit open his spine as he angled his ears towards the Dark Forest, the fog crept around the tall gloomy trees as a deathly aroma floated from the land. He backed away, a growl caught in his throat. The silver-pelted tom's daughter rose up beside him, nudging his flank with a comforting smile. "What's wrong, you seem to be troubled?" She spoke with her silk-soft voice. Talonpelt let out a sigh, licking her ear. "I sense a battle emerging..." He hissed hesitantly, his eyes darting towards the Dark Forest. Mudspots shrugged, her tail curling. "The Dark Forest always is a battle," She reasoned, padding away through the star-ridden land. Talonpelt gruffly shook his head, uneasily sitting down. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:01, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Yay we can start now with Sungaze's leader ceremony Sungaze stared nervously at the waterfall that fell from the ceiling above. She shivered at the thought of getting wet but she hoped she didn't have to do much. She laid down in front of it, dipping her nose into the pool of water before she immediately fell into a deep sleep, her eyes openning up to the realm of StarClan. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:51, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong looked with unease as the fog rolled a bit over the StarClan Border. "I'm worried. I feel like it's awakening in some odd way." Birdsong had made his way next to the two cats. A bit of fog rolled slowly up to his paws, stinging stranglehold of acid. "Acid fog?" He shook his head. "Well, it's Sungaze's ceremony now. I'll be off!" He bounded over to the place where the warrior stood and waited for the others as the first cat to stand.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 16:12, June 14, 2015 (UTC)'' Mallowfoot swerved across the meadow, his paws softly hitting the ground as he ran gracefully. The tan-pelted tom stood beside Birdsong, dipping his head in greeting. "I figure I'll stand here, the others have not yet arrived." Mallowfoot swung his tail over the grass, his starry pelt glowing as he ruffled his fur. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:47, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Lionheart quietly approached and took his place, a massive scar dominated his chest. He sat down silently, looking at Birdsong and Mallowfoot for a second, he let out a soft sigh then looked down at his chest, memories of his last moments invading his thoughts, he pushed those thoughts away and simply sat silently. --- Lionheart/Heroic ((Guys, just follow the wording from the Warriors wikia and give Sun her lives. I am kind of a little impatient at this point and want to get this over with.)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 21:42, June 22, 2015 (UTC) (Okay the longer Sun waits for this shit to finally happen the longer Thunderclan's activities get held up. I'll do it myself. Dapple I'm feeling a little milicious today so lets get a little prophacy going here.) Sandkit slowly padded towards Sungaze from the semi-circle that the cats stood in. She was a little nervous, being a kit and all, but as she looked back to her mother, she was filled with pride to be giving the new leader of Nightclan her first life. She cleared her throat, puffing out her chest before she spoke in a high, squeaky voice. "Hello Sungaze. I am Sandkit." She stood up on her back legs to touch her nose to the top of Sungaze's head. "For this life I give you the gift of good choices. Use it well in times of trouble where the right path is clouded. Always find the right path, even if you feel threatened." She paused for a moment, and after the life had finished rushing through Sungaze, she leaned up to whisper in her ear. "Intense rivalry is the biggest danger you face, make the right choices." She ducked back, sitting next to her mother and looked at Birdsong, your turn.-Sandkit Mallowfoot watched the kit give her life, she seemed more confident than him. Nervousness prickled in his chest, he had only spent a few moons in StarClan and now he is giving a life. After the kit finished, Mallowfoot turned to Birdsong, motioning that it was his turn. He sat up straighter, puffing out his chest slightly as the breeze stirred his fur. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 19:22, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ((Not only ThunderClan, but ever since I've left, it's obvious NightClan had some events happen that I'' have to handle appropriately.)) Even for a kit, Sungaze was not expecting for that much pain from receiving his life. Sungaze clenched her teeth and her legs shivered, wishing to collapse, but she continued to stand perfectly still. She thought of Sandkit pointing out to make good choices and the message left for her in the end. She now began to worry but focused on the next cat that was destined to give her her next life. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 22:24, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong method eyes with Mallowfoot and nodded. He slowly came up to the new leader. "Sungaze, you have great courage within you. But don't be too hard on your clanmates. " he paused a moment. ''"With this life I give you enthusiasm. Use it well to guide your clan through hardships." ''he came up to touch Sungaze on the nose, feeling the life hhegave coursing through her. He padded next to Mallowfoot once more to signify his turn.~☾Darkshine903☽'' 15:28, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Too hard on my clanmates... Sungaze almost gasped at the pain of her second life, immediately feeling a little excited to receive her next life. Enthusiasm had really become a part of her. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 21:29, June 26, 2015 (UT Featherstar awoke in a patch of soft, dew covered grass, a white mist surrounding her on all sides. She remembered this place as Starclan very quickly, but why was she here? She stood up, confused as to what just happened. All she remembered was she was hunting, and then she fell. She looked around, noticing a cat was padding towards her. She quickly identified the cat as Longfur.-Featherstar Longfur was shocked to see Featherstar, but she had to tell her what just happened. She approached Featherstar calmly, her eyes warm. "Greeting Featherstar. Welcome to Starclan."-Longfur Featherstar raised an eyebrow at her former clanmate, utterly confused. "I-I don't understand. What just happened? Why haven't I been revived yet? Do you have a message for me?" She questioned Longfur in rapid succession, wanting answers.-Featherstar Longfur shook her head as she lowered her eyes. She turned around and began to pad away, inviting Featherstar to do the same with a flick of her tail. She walked over to a small pond, the waters were calm and clear, revealing a white, sandy bottom to the pool. Longfur sat down in front of it, motioning with her tail for Featherstar to do the same. Once Featherstar had sat down, she gave out a long sigh, staring down into the pool. "You're done." She whispered.-Longfur Featherstar raised an eyebrow at Longfur's words. "Done? What do you mean 'I'm done?'"-Featherstar Longfur looked over at Featherstar, her yellow eyes glimmering. "Your done. You have lost all your lives." She looked back at the pool, twitching her whiskers.-Longfur Featherstar widened her eyes, she took a few steps back from Longfur. "What do you mean? I still have 5 lives left!" She growled, not understanding. "How can I possibly be done?"-Featherstar. Longfur was taken aback by Featherstar's hostility, but she remained calm. She motioned again for Featherstar to sit back down, then she touched her paw to the centre of the pool. Once Featherstar had sat down, the pool began to show what happened.-Longfur Featherstar slowly sat back down beside Longfur, watching as th pool began to show what had happened. She ghasped as she watched herself get crushed by boulders, memories of what happened suddenly flashing back to her. She looked up at Longfur after it had finished, she still had more questions.-Featherstar "Your injuries are too much. Your entire body..." She stopped. She felt like she was going to throw up from thinking about it. "Starclan only has so much power. We can't fix everything. You lost all of your remaining lives. Dewnose is leader now. And I-" She stopped again, her eyes looking distraught. "Your clan will be needing your guidence soon. Something is going to happen, and all we can do now is hope that Dewnose will be wise enough." Longfur looked away from Featherstar, her eyes dark. "I'm worried..."-Longfur Category:Roleplay